


For Jeff and Luce

by Darkflames_Pyre



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Bound Universe, F/M, Gen, I will ship these two til the end of time, Songfic, Thunderbirds - Freeform, Young Love, the bound universe, you can find the audio on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 17:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkflames_Pyre/pseuds/Darkflames_Pyre
Summary: What the title says. A songfic about Jeff and Lucy Tracy. I own the lyrics and my musical predilection, but not much else. Boundverse. Pre-'04 Film/TAG-compliant. An old fic, originally posted on fanfiction.net. Cross-posted here for continuity.





	For Jeff and Luce

**Author's Note:**

> This is a songfic, my own lyrics, and put to original music - if you wish to hear it, you can find it at https : // writerdarkflamespyre . tumblr . com /post/ 139892594739/ for-jeff-and-luce-this-is-their-song

_**For Jeff and Luce** _

This is when it all falls down,

The pieces of his perfect life shattered on the ground.

His five young sons have lost their mom,

And Jeff has lost his wife.

He cries as he recalls their lives,

And how they laughed and thrived.

#

When Jeff met Luce, they smiled and the sparks flew,

Blue eyes met violet and violet drew the dark blue.

#

In their junior year at Lawrence High, they were seventeen.

He'd never laid his eyes on her, and she'd not yet met him.

#

Luce was playing piano, singing loud out to the crowd,

And there Jeff was, with his friends, having fun and fooling around.

#

But he was eyeing Luce,

And his mama sighed, wondering why he was being so proud,

But then Jeff asked, Luce to dance,

And she knew he'd found his bride.

#

When Jeff married Luce, they promised love forever,

Blue eyes said 'us' and violet said 'together'.

#

Her papa walked her down the aisle, to Jeff in suit of white,

As their mamas cried, Jeff recalled dancing in the front porch lights.

#

On the fourth of April, '33, their first son was born.

Cocoa-brown, and then light blonde, then came the chestnut, red and gold.

All this lasted, fifteen years, until the baby was five years old.

#

When Jeff buried Luce, he cried and hid the hard way,

It hurt when his youngest asked 'Daddy, why did Mama, have to go away?'

They reminded him so much of her, he tried just to be strong,

But as they lowered the coffin, to the ground,

He knew his Luce was gone.

#

When Jeff thinks of Luce, it's so hard to remember,

Times other than the one, that happened that December.

#

But as their sons grow,

Jeff realises he knows,

That as long as they're around,

Luce can never fade.

#

This is when it all falls down,

The pieces of his perfect life shattered on the ground.

His five young sons have lost their mom,

And Jeff has lost his wife.

He smiles as he recalls their lives,

And how they laughed and thrived.


End file.
